


This is Family

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [19]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dad Taako, M/M, Post-Canon, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz and Taako talk while they wait for Angus to arrive for a "meet the parents".Rated teen for sailor swearin'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a direct continuation of the series, can be read without series context. 
> 
> Takes place a little over a decade after canon.

It wasn't that Death thought he didn't belong. The issue came more from Kravitz feeling awkward about the entire situation. Taako's nervousness was a palpable thing that'd invaded the entire house. The affliction was only stopped from spreading throughout the bakery by Mara's insistence he leave and not come back until it was over. 

"We're going to fuck this up, babe," Taako hissed as he adjusted Kravitz's tie for the seventh time. Kravitz put his hands gently on Taako's shoulders. Even when Taako had literally stared Death in the face, he hadn't been so scared. Taako's hands shook as he flattened them against Kravitz's chest. "He'll hate us forever and ever and-- you'll live that long for it, too, so I'm like not even exaggerating."

Kravitz pecked him on the cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "Angus is one hundred percent incapable of resenting you, love," he whispered. 

Taako shook his head, done up hair moving prettily. The reaper wondered for a moment if he'd enchanted it to sway like it was underwater. "That's a flat-out fuckin' lie, shark teeth. When he was thirteen, I told him one of his cases was gonna be too dangerous, because they thought it might be a lich, and he told me he hated me and didn't talk for a week and I don't think I can do that again, homie, and-," he babbled, clutching at Kravitz's vest. 

This was a new type of anxiety that Kravitz hadn't experienced yet. He had the feeling this was Taako's private freak-out, for when no one was looking. He gently put his hands over Taako's, getting them to relax. "Taako, why are you proud of Angus?" 

The question caught Taako off-guard. He glanced between Kravitz and their hands. "He's a good kid just to spite me." Kravitz laughed and brought a hand up to Taako's cheek. "He's the world's greatest detective. Why wouldn't I be proud of him?"

"Exactly," Kravitz smiled softly. "Don't you think he's smart enough to figure out if his girlfriend isn't ready to meet us?" 

Taako opened his mouth, then closed it. The reaper should have known better than to think that settled the argument. Taako opened his mouth again, "Okay, thug, he's smart, but he can also be dense as an elephant made of osmium." He crossed his arms. "He still doesn't know Steven got hit by a carriage. I told him Uncle Magnus missed having a companion with him on adventures and Maggie backed me up. Neither of us can lie worth shit!"

Kravitz tried very hard not to laugh, but failed. "Wait, wasn't Steven a fish?" 

"He was a really adventurous fish. He got too bored being in the house so we let him levitate wherever he wanted to go. Which was apparently straight into a speeding taxi." Taako sighed and threw up his hands. "Just saying, I don't know if he put the ol' noggin to more than thinking she should meet his parents, because that's what all the cliche plays do. I mean, _you_ didn't meet my parents and we're getting _married_."

"You're an orphan, love," Kravitz gently reminded him. 

Taako's shoulder rose up defensively. "Hachi machi, so's he, _Holmes_. Why should I give him special treatment?" He looked up at Kravitz defiantly, not wanting to relent.

This wasn't a fight Kravitz would win. He sighed and gave Taako a small peck on the lips. "You love him. He loves you. He loves his girlfriend. For some reason, I'm here. Taako," he took a deep breath. "Dearest, darlingest, light of my life: I love you; I will go through every trial of life with you and be none the sadder. If you wished it, I'd climb the highest mountain and proclaim my love. It's not like the cold bothers me anyway. I will tell you this, _sweetest_ : My dead heart will explode from nerves if you keep muttering about how we're going to make Angus's girlfriend hate him." 

Taako's shoulders dropped, surprise crossing his face. "Oh," he murmured. 

There was a knock at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about fully writing out the meeting of the parents. I have a pretty good idea of what Angus's girlfriend is like, but decided that it may be better if she's mentioned and not met. Too worried people would sort of have that reaction of her not being good enough or something. 
> 
> I thought a lot more than I should have about what this older Angus would look for in a partner (and ultimately settled on him being pansexual). For those curious, she's a tiefling stronk pirate lady who takes no shit from anyone. Taako ends up loving the shit out of her and she knocks out one of his teeth. Maybe I'll tell that story at some point haha. 
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
